Forbidden
by Atrophyy
Summary: Grenn contemplates what could be his last night on earth, which he does not spend alone.


The wildlings were coming, Grenn knew it, they all did. A hundred thousand of them coming south, marching closer to the wall with every minute, marching to come and kill each and every man on the wall. There were more men coming than they could ever hope to stop. They were too many and the watch were far too few, they had to rely on the wall to keep them out.

They could come at any day now, they weren't exactly sure when, but they were coming and Grenn knew it would be soon, he could feel it in his bones. An awful feeling of foreboding had come over him in the last few weeks, he knew many of his brothers would meet their end when the wall was attacked and he was afraid for the men he had grown to care for, as well as himself. He looked around his room and wondered if tonight would be the last night he spent there. He had hated castle black when he had first arrived, he hated the cold, he hated the wall and the castle and he hated the men he was expected to call 'brother'. But that was long ago and he had grown since then, he had matured and castle black was his home, and those men really were his brothers.

As he was looking around his room for what he hoped was not the last time he heard the door creak slowly opened and turned to find a much unexpected but not unwelcome face looking back at him "Seven hells! Arlo! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed fearfully. Crossing the room in two quick strides he pulled her in and snapped the door shut behind her before anyone could see her.

"I came to see you." She said softly.

He sighed deeply and pulled her close, cradling her head against his chest, she was tiny compared to him and was lost in his large arms "I told you before, you can't come here, if the Lord Commander finds out…" he said, leaving his sentence unfinished though they both know how much trouble he would be in if she was found with him.

Grenn knew he'd broken his vows by being with her, but right then it didn't matter to him, he suspected he may die soon anyway and she had been worth the risk. He'd met Arlo at Moles Town not long after he'd joined the watch. He went there often with some of the others to pick up food for the stores and he'd seen her there many times. He'd always thought she was beautiful but he was a sworn brother, not that that mattered anyway, he was a fool, he couldn't talk to girls. But somehow, against all he thought possible, she'd liked him anyway and she talked to him and smiled at him and about a year into his service with the watch he found himself sneaking out one night to Moles Town to meet her and fuck her in the stables.

It continued like that ever since, and he quickly grew extremely fond of her. She was nice, not like the whores there. He couldn't be with her if she was one of the whores, he cared about her and the thought of her being with other men made him so angry he could've torn the wall down singlehandedly. If he hadn't been a sworn brother he would've married her and loved her and put a dozen sons and daughters inside her and lived happily with her and that would've been enough for Grenn.

But it couldn't be, and all they could have was secret rendezvous' in the night. At first he had been wracked with guilt after he'd broken his vows, but over time the friends he trusted to tell had convinced him he had no need for guilt. The brothers had been whoring in Moles Town for generations, and Sam had pointed out to him that the wording of the vows only made them promise not to father sons or marry... they said nothing about fucking.

She became an anchor to him, thoughts of her kept him sane during the cold nights and when he was miles north of the wall, far from home and so cold he wanted to die it was her who brought him home. Every step he took was one step closer to her, he had to keep going, he couldn't leave her alone and with no idea what had happened to him, and he wanted nothing more than to return to her arms again.

"What, what will he do if he finds us Grenn?" She asked, looking up at him from his strong embrace. She adored his strong arms and the way they felt around her.

"He'll kill me." He said bluntly, looking her in the eye to show how serious he was. She was one of the very few to have survived the massacre at Moles Town and now she and the others were staying at Castle Black until it was safe for them to leave. This had been both convenient and troublesome for Grenn who found himself seeking her out any spare second he had in order to part her delicate pale thighs and thrust himself into her. He has been so elated to find her alive after spending days believing her dead that he had been filled with an insatiable lust to be inside her any time he could.

"No he won't" she said, reaching up to unclasp his cloak and let it fall to the floor behind him "The wildlings are coming and he needs every man to fight. Besides, we could be dead this time tomorrow anyway." She said. Grenn needed to reason with her, but it was becoming hard and harder to think straight as her warm moist lips landed lightly on his neck and began to suck and kiss the skin there. Until now they had met in secret places hardly used where they wouldn't be found, but here they could be caught at any minute…

"And what about after the battle." He said, already losing another battle as his attempts to resist her began to fail and his hand came up to roughly cup a breast, putting perhaps too much pressure on the nipple with his thumb as the other hand began to undress her "When the wildlings are dead and I'm no longer needed, he'll take my head then." He argued. Her hand was inside his breeches now, rubbing his member, making him grow hard rapidly.

She looked up at him with innocent deep brown eyes "Then I'll kill him." She said simply. Grenn was now finished with her clothing and as it fell to the floor in a pool around her feet he grasped the sides of her face and crushed his mouth against her, hungrily kissing her hard.

Arlo almost melted into him, his grip was hard, his kisses rough and his beard scratched her face, just the way she loved it with him. In one motion he bent down and picked her up with one arm as she fastened her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed with their mouths still attached and dropped her onto it. Standing towering over her he quickly tore his clothes off whilst watching her naked and panting on his bed. She was watching him with wide eyes, growing hotter as she watched him reveal his big muscular body to her, he was huge and she loved it.

Once naked he climbed onto the bed and loomed over her, making sure he looked hard at every part of her beautiful body, unsure if he'd ever experience it again. He started to kiss her neck, biting her roughly, making her moan loudly, too loudly. He slid further down her, kissing her chest, her breasts, her nipples, her stomach and hips and her thighs, then finally her hot cunt. She gasped loudly and he reached a hand up to cover her mouth as the other held her down by the hips as his tongue and lips worked on her, lapping up everything she gave him, probing at her, devouring her. Her legs were draped over his shoulders and his wiry beard left marks on her thighs she hoped would never leave her.

After bringing her close to orgasm Grenn removed himself and climbed back up to join her mouth with his. He took her by the hip and rolled her onto her side, then lay behind her, once again kissing her neck and wasting no time in pushing one of her legs forward and thrusting himself deep into her. He groaned a low, guttural groan and closed his eyes for a second, he was always overcome with pleasure whenever he entered her; she felt too good to be real. Her cunt was hot, tight and very wet, and it belonged to him alone. He composed himself and started to fuck her.

He'd fucked her in dozens of positions by now, him on top, her on top, standing, sitting, from the front and from behind, but this one he liked the most. Her legs pressed together made it just that bit tighter and the feeling of her backside nestled in against his crotch as he thrust into her felt like he assumed heaven would. With one of his hands he was pawing at her breasts, squeezing and playing with her nipples and with the other he had her face turned towards him, making her look him in the eyes as he fucked her.

Arlo loved the way Grenn fucked her, he was rough and left her whole body sore afterwards but she loved the way it felt. His large hands usually hurt where he held her but she wouldn't have it any other way, Grenn gave her orgasms like no one else ever had. He leaned down to catch her mouth in a kiss, swallowing her soft moans as they left her. Grenn had been with women before he came to the wall but this was different, before he only cared how it had made him feel, but now he loved watching her while they fucked, he loved seeing her composure leave her as he fucked her, he loved seeing what he did to her, the way he could make her feel.

Grenn bit down onto her shoulder as hard as he dared as he came, spilling his seed into her with one last, deep thrust and a low moan. She was gasping and panting, one arm back with her hand fisted in his hair, eyes clamped shut as she rode out her own orgasm and they came down together.

Afterwards they lay entwined together, naked and under his cloak. She lay facing him now; they'd been that way for a long time, not talking, only kissing softly and enjoying the quiet together. She enjoyed these times as much as the others, though she got less of these. This side of Grenn was the one she found hardest to leave, his gentle side. He often turned this way after sex, he would become gentle and sweet and would sometimes fuck her a second time, though it would always be slower and more intimate.

That was what he did this night, after a while he pulled her leg up over his hip and slid into her once again, gentler this time and they fucked slowly and passionately, looking into each other's eyes the whole time, their fingers entwined, often kissing softly, all the urgency gone now. And this time when she came he kissed her more gently than he ever had.

When it was over she lay in his arms with her head rested on his chest, still holding his hand "Promise me Grenn… promise you'll come back to me, after the battle I mean… alive."

Grenn sighed deeply, tightened his grip on her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the top of her head "I promise." He looked down at her and felt as though his heart could break "I love you."

**A/N: I'm leaving it open to personal interpretation whether Grenn survives the battle or not, you can decide which suits you best. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
